Batman Chronicles: Wonder Woman
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne is eighteen. He does not have access to his fortune due to the American government freezing his bank account. Bruce finds a job in the Golden Triangle. While there he meets the sexy nurse turned girlfriend Diana Prince.


Batman created by Bob Kane

Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston

All other characters created by DC Comics

Batman Chronicles: Wonder Woman

Three months earlier Queen Hippolyta calls Diana to her throne room.

Hippolyta says "Ever since your sister died. Themyscira is on a heightened alert. Our men are staying home."

Diana says "That's not unusual mother for our society."

Hippolyta says "Diana, I have a mission for you. With your meta human abilities you are perfect for this mission."

Diana says "What is it mother?"

Hippolyta leads Diana into the war room. Hippolyta shows the raiders attacking ships in the Mediterranean.

Diana says "They must be stopped."

Hippolyta show Diana her crime fighting gear. She tells Diana how to activate her weapons if needed. She tells her about the Themyscirian gauntlet. She shows her that it can be disguised as a gold bracelet..

Diana goes to her room in the palace. She gathers her clothes. Her mother approaches.

Hippolyta says " I will miss you Diana."

Diana says "I will miss you too mother."

Hippollyta looks over Diana's clothes. She thinks this is not what a princess should be wearing. Diana senses her mother's thoughts

Diana says "This is what European girls wear now"

Hippolyta says " I'm sorry daughter for disrespecting you."

Diana says "Its alright mother. I love you anyway."

A few days later Diana begins working at the hospital as an emergency room nurse. Diana has all the credentials. Her Amazonian education must be accepted as per some United Nations regulation. Otherwise Themyscira could sue the European Union. So her credentials are as good as all other EU member nations.

DIana uses her first paycheck to rent an apartment. Diana likes that her apartment is by the ocean. She wears the red bikini for her run. She has to remember to run like a normal not a meta human.. She will be under scrutiny. She must consult with her mother. She can use the gauntlet to talk to Themyscira. The gauntlet enhances her telepathic abilities

At the hospital, Diana Prince is working there. She is wearing her nurse's outfit. She has brunette hair. She is very fit. She has nice long legs Her bra size is about 36D.. She notices a man with a gunshot wound. There is another man there his name is Tsunetomo. He is a crime boss. She has heard about his reputation. She does not want to look at the handsome Japanese man. She does and they lock eyes. He comes over to her.

Tsunetomo asks "Will you have dinner with me?" Looks at her name tag, "Diana"

Diana says "Sure I'm hungry. What's you're name?"

Tsunetomo says "Tsunetomo but my friends call me Sunny."

At the outdoor cafe. Diana and Sunny begin a conversation.

Sunny says" Miss Prince where are you from?"

Diana says "Gateway City, California"

Sunny asks " Is that near Star City and San Francisco?"

Diana says "Yes"

Sunny says " I like you Diana. Do you like me?"

Diana says "Sure but I am new at this dating thing. My mother is very strict."

Tsunetomo asks "What does your mother do?"

Diana thinks about her mother's real occupation . However the eighteen-year old is confused. Her bracelet lights up. Her thoughts reach out to Themyscira. Hippolyta sends out a telepathic message "I am a business woman for a California software company."

Diana says "She's an account executive for a California company."

At Tsunetomo's compound, Diana and Sunny make love. Every night after work she begins her real work. Being a girlfriend to a person who is attacking your country's ships. She thinks at least Themyscira is safe. She has identified the members of the pirate crew. She is going to parties with Sunny and crew. She meets an older gentleman in his mid 30's He is dancing with Etta Candy his girlfriend who is also on assignment with him. Etta is no slouch in the looks department. She is just younger than the man. Diana estimates early thirties.

At Steve and Etta's room in the American Embassy. There is a conversation is about whether or not they should train Diana.

Etta says " We can turn the girlfriend."

Steve asks "How?"

Etta says " We threaten to out her."

Steve asks "As what?"

Etta says "As an Amazon."

Steve asks "Facial recognition on the girlfriend."

Etta says " Not just any Amazon was sent in for this mission but the Princess of Themyscira.

Steve asks "Princess Diana?"

Etta says "The one and only."

Steve says "Hippolyta went too far this time. She is sending her daughter in to be killed."

Etta says "Not if we train her first..

At the next party, Special agent Steve Trevor goes to dance with Diana. Etta is watching from the van.

Etta says in Steve's earwig "Steve ask her if she wants to go on a moonlight walk.

Steve says "Its a bit stuffy in here. Would you like to go outside" whispers "Princess."

Diana is startled and says "I will come with you."

Steve escorts Diana outside Diana starts using her meta human abilities. She reads Steve's mind. She sees the whole background check on Diana Prince.

Diana says "What does the American government want with me?"

Steve says "I read your file and think that you are untrained. Untrained personnel is dangerous. Your mother should have never sent you out with a little more than a high school education."

Diana gets defensive "My mother did the best job she could raising me."

Steve says "Gotta ya, you broke your cover. Meet me and Etta at the American embassy."

Steve walks back to Etta in the surveillance van. They start making out because their job is over. Meanwhile back in the party room.

Sunny asks "What was all that about?"

Diana says 'Before I can continue working at the hospital. I have to check in with the American embassy to make sure my paperwork is OK."

Diana is back in her apartment. She reaches out mentally to her mother and they have a conversation.

Hippolyta says "What is it Diana."

Diana says " I was approached by the American government."

Hippolyta says "Do not blow your cover with Tsunetomo."

Diana asks "Do you have any experience with the Americans"

Hippolyta says "Yes I do. I became somebody else and worked with them during World War II.. Ask the spy about an operative code name Amazon."

Diana says " Thanks mother."

Diana changes into her red tank top and blue jeans. She grabs a jean jacket. Diana heads out at super speed. So that no one can see her move. She does not want them to Diana Prince running like a meta.

Diana stops at the American embassy. No need to announce herself. She jumps the fence. Diana uses the hunter's eye to find Steve and Etta. Diana hears sounds of their love making. She sees a rooftop entrance. Diana has decided that she will announce herself in the proper way. Diana floats up to the roof. She finds Steve and Etta's room and knocks.

Steve yells "Who's there?"

Diana says " Its me Diana."

Steve opens the door. Etta is getting dressed. She is a fit black woman. She appears in her late 20's. Steve Trevor goes to answer his door. Etta puts on a housecoat..

Etta asks "What brings you to this embassy?"

Diana says "I have consulted with my mother. She says that I can trust you. She has previously worked with Americans."

Steve asks "How did you know that I was an American government employee?"

Diana says " I read your mind. I'm telepathic. I can mentally communicate with human and animals."

Etta asks " What weapons do you have?"

Diana commands " Gauntlet activate" At this verbal command her bracelet becomes a high technology summoning device. Upload menu to laptop

Etta sees the options Eagle Battle Suit. Traditional Amazon outfits. Street clothes,. Amazon armor. Weapons, Shield, Robot Vehicles, Golden Lariat on the computer screen.

Steve goes " Very impressive Diana."

Diana says "You have seen nothing yet." She give the command "Amazon Armor." Diana is engulfed in a bright light. She reappears in her traditional Wonder Woman clothes Gauntlet says " Amazon Armor activated Golden Lariat primary weapon."

Etta says "Call one of your robot vehicles."

Diana says " Robot vehicles.

Steve says "I'm a former pilot, show me the Plane.

Diana says "Robot plane stealth mode."

Steve says "Where is it?"

Diana says "The plane is here outside the window." Diana presses some buttons on her gauntlet.

Gauntlet says "Deactivating cloaking technology"

Diana's dark blue fighter jet is hovering near the window. The cock pit slides back. Diana jumps in her robot plane..

Diana asks "Steve want to go for a ride."

Steve says "Sure, I'd love too."

Steve gets into the robot plane.. He totally likes the plane. Diana starts to feel Steve's thoughts wander what it is like to fly this remarkable machine.

Diana says " My mother taught me how to fly this plane."

Steve asks "How are you flying this plane Princess?"

Diana says "With my thoughts"

Steve asks "When the cloak is on how did you see the plane?"

Diana says " I have hunter's eyes. I sensed the plane."

Steve comments "Your a meta?"

Diana says "Yes, I have a few more abilities."

Steve asks " Like what?"

Diana says " I have a meta human healing factor. I also have meta human strength and speed. I also can jump real high. Finally, I have limited flight abilities."

Steve remarks "All that and telepathy. You're a Wonder Woman Diana with all these amazing gifts. Here I thought your mother was sending you on a suicide mission.

Diana takes Steve back to the embassy. She drops him off. She wishes him and Etta a good night. Before she leaves for the night.

Steve says "Diana" He gives her some Kord Industries sunglasses.

Diana asks "What are these?' Diana stares at Steve activating her truth power.

Steve says "Spy sunglasses, Manufacturer Kord Industries."

Diana says " Thanks Steve."

Etta asks "What was that?"

Diana says " The power of the truth. Good night Etta."

Meanwhile in the present time, Diana is laying out on the beach. She is the girlfriend of Tsunetomo, scourge of the Golden Triangle. She is in a red bikini top with blue bottoms. Her boyfriend looks at her and thinks she is so sexy. Her undercover mission is a success. Her relationship with Tsunetomo has distracted him from attacking any ships. Working with Tsunetomo and her is Terry Malone. She does not read Malone out of respect that he is not part of her mission.

Bruce recognizes the Kord Industries sunglasses on Diana Prince's face. He is playing it cool. He is Terry Malone aka Matches Malone. Bruce has concluded that Miss Prince is a spy. He might be attracted to her. She says she is a nurse. Bruce likes driving the speed boat for the getaways.

Meanwhile in the surveillance van is Special Agent Steve Trevor. He is an older man. He immediately recognized Diana as Princess Diana of Themyscira. He trained her how to be a spy. She tried on her own for awhile until Steve turned her. Then the Princess finally agreed to turn informant for the Central Intelligence Agency. He is running facial recognition software on all the pirates.

Steve says "Princess, go to Malone."

Diana walks over to Bruce who is still disguised as Matches Malone. Matches looks at her. She looks at Matches. Bruce thinks that if she is a spy then she is here to stop Tsunetomo.

Diana whispers into her earwig "I can read his mind. He is thinking that I look pretty."

Steve says "I need you to look at him."

Diana says "Terry I need you to come here."

Bruce says "What is it Miss Prince?"

Diana says "Follow me into my room."

Bruce asks "Why?"

Diana says " A sexy woman is asking you to follow her."

Bruce follows Diana into her room. Tsunetomo's men see Matches Malone and Diana Prince go into her room.

Bruce says "What do you want to know?"

Diana asks "Who are you?"

Bruce says "Matches Malone"

Diana says "Well Matches, you think a lot about finding your parents' murderer. Now who are you?"

Bruce says "Bruce Wayne"

Diana says "Officer Trevor, I found that fugitive, Bruce Wayne.

Steve says " Good work Princess."

Bruce asks "Tell Trevor that I can work with you guys."

Diana says " Princess to control; Wayne wants to work with us."

Steve says " Princess, negative, Wayne is a terrorist. Princess you are to arrest Wayne."

Bruce says " I can deliver Tsunetomo."

Diana says " Control, Wayne can deliver Tsunetomo."

Steve says "Princess tell him he has a deal."

Diana says "Welcome to the Company."

Steve says " He is to remain in the Matches Malone identity. Princess stay undercover. "

Diana says "Steve says to take off our clothes."

Bruce says "Diana our covers will be broken."

Diana and Bruce take off their clothes. Diana leads Bruce to the bed. There they make out until Tsunetomo's men barge in and remove Bruce and Diana. The men bring a semi-dressed Bruce and Diana to their leader.

Tsunetomo says "You dishonored me"

Bruce asks "What are you going to do about it."

Tsunetomo says "Diana, how could you. I took you from a life of serving others so you can have your wildest dreams come true."

Diana says "For that I am grateful Sunny However Matches and I have an attraction to each other we could not deny."

Tsunetomo says "Take your things and get out of here."

Diana says "Sunny is there something I can do to make things better?"

Bruce says "Don't do it Diana. You do not have to be his slave anymore."

Diana says "Thanks Matches."

Meanwhile in Gotham City. the network of Bruce's friends and associates are finding a way to clear Bruce Wayne's good name. The network consists of Rachel, Julie, Tommy and Alfred. They have given themselves the nickname the Gotham Knights, named after the semi-professional football team headquartered in Gotham City.

Rachel is looking over the police reports. Julie is looking at the video tape.

Julie says "Eureka."

Alfred asks "What is it child?"

Julie says " I see a way to get Bruce back home"

Rachel says "How?"

Julie says " We present our evidence to Harvey Harris and he takes it to the court."

Tommy says " I don't see how this will free Bruce."

Rachel says "Its exculpatory evidence."

Tommy asks :What's that?"

Julie explains "Its evidence that will prove a client innocent of any wrongdoing. It can be presented by counsel or a representative of counsel."

Tommy says " So Bruce's friend, the private investigator will be able to present the evidence."

Meanwhile Bruce and Diana are about to be put to the test. Tsunetomo does not believe Diana's story.

Tsunetomo says "Make love."

Diana says " I cannot."

Tsunetomo says ' She is a liar. Kill them both."

Just then the speed boats start exploding. The henchmen start brandishing guns. The bullets start to fly when Diana and Bruce are running.

Bruce asks "Can you get me to my ship"

Diana says "Sure thing. She runs Wayne to his boat."

Tsunetomo says " Diana is a meta human. I made love to a meta. Kill them both."

Diana asks "What did you do?"

Bruce says " I blew up the ships to stop the operation and give you your freedom."

Diana says "Get your boat ready. I got to go to my room."

Bruce asks "What for?"

Diana says "My gear."

Diana runs about 60 miles per hour to her room. She grabs her duffel bag. In that bag she has her gauntlet. She changes into the Amazon armor. Diana completes the change by putting her Amazon bracelets on. Bruce changes into his gray sweats and blue jacket.

Diana asks "Ready to go"

Bruce says "Ready when you are Princess"

Tsunetomo says :"Destroy that van"

Diana says "Bruce they are going to destroy the surveillance van."

Bruce says " I cannot stop them."

Steve in earwig says "Wonder Woman use the robot vehicles"

Diana says "Gauntlet activate Robot vehicles. Robot Plane Stealth mode"

Dimensional portal opens the Robot Plane flies through the vortex from Themyscira. Diana flies up to her invisible jet. Diana uses her thoughts to make the plane visible to Tsunetomo's radar. Sunny likes the new target. He orders the missiles on the Amazon aircraft.

Bruce watches in horror as the missiles attack his new friend.

Diana realizes that chaff will destroy the missiles. She fires the chaff. The missiles impact the sunburst. Steve sends the government to round up Sunny's gang. Later that night, Bruce goes to his room. He gathers up his casebooks. He gives Diana the casebook concerning Tsunetomo. Bruce thinks Thank God that Diana is safe. He also gives her the London casebook.

Diana asks "What's this for?"

Bruce says " The first casebook will put Tsunetomo away. The second casebook is about your mother. The excerpt is written by legendary English private investigator, Sherlock Holmes."

Diana asks "What about you?"

Bruce says " I will continue my education so I can fight injustice and maybe one day bring my parents' murderer to justice."

Diana says " Good luck Bruce"

Diana gives Bruce a kiss then she flies away. She heads back to the surveillance van. There Steve and Etta are talking about the future.

Diana says "The future looks bright."

Steve asks " What about Wayne?"

Diana says "He is no terrorist but a hero."

Bruce Wayne looks at the duplicate casebook he gave Diana. He sees that Mr. Holmes had an interest in escape artistry. As well as eastern mysticism' that could come in handy.. He goes throughout his black duffel bag. He picks up his Bruce Wayne cell phone. There is a text message from the "Gotham Knights." The text message follows:

Bruce,

Come home. We got a judge to decide your case in federal court. He said there was not sufficient enough evidence to render a verdict of guilty. This means you are free. You have access to your money.

Gotham Knights

Julie Madison, Esq.

Rachel Dawes

Thomas Elliot

Alfred Pennyworth

One final thing, Bruce and Diana have this conversation.

Diana asks "What are you going to do next.

Bruce says "I don't know."

Bruce asks "What about you."

Diana replies " I might go home or I might go with the Americans."

Diana uses her telepathic power. She finds out that Bruce is thinking about going back to Gotham City. He will have access to all his money. However shee believes he will probably run away to join the circus.

Diana asks " Why the circus?"

Bruce replies "I gotta learn stuff. to help find my parents' murderer."

Diana says " Maybe I can accompany you to Gotham."

Bruce says "Perhaps some other time.

Diana asks " How are you going to get home?"

Bruce says " I'll can call for an airplane."

Diana says " I can take you home in the robot plane,:

Bruce says " Its a deal."

Diana says "Thanks for the casebook."

Diana flies the robot plane to Wayne Manor. Diana and Bruce get out of the plane. Diana is wearing her red tank top and jeans. She wears a blue jacket. Bruce is wearing black and yellow.. He is wearing a yellow shirt with a black jacket.. They walk to Wayne Manor..

Diana asks "What about the jet."

Bruce says "That it will be OK."

Diana says "Thanks for the jacket."

Bruce says "I have a ton of them, being rich and all,"

Diana says "My mother will like the jacket."

The Gotham Knights are gathered in the kitchen. They are thinking different things. Julie believes that Bruce and Diana are a couple. Rachel and Tommy are thinking about each other. Alfred is wondering if Bruce will stay home.

Julie asks "Who is your friend?"

Bruce says "This is Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

Rachel says "From a supermodel to a princess."

Diana says "We are not together. We just worked together."

Tommy says " Bro, score."

Rachel says "Hush, Tommy"

Alfred asks "Will you be staying around Mister Wayne?"

Bruce says " I cannot stay long. I have people looking for me because of what happened in the Golden Triangle."

Alfred asks "What's your next move Master Bruce?"

Bruce says " While living as a pirate, I turned on the pirate crime boss. I saved Diana from this Japanese criminal."

Alfred asks " So what's next Mister Wayne?"

Bruce says " When I find out I will tell you."

Diana says " Maybe we can get together some other time."

Bruce says " Perhaps some other time."

Diana heads back on the robot plane to Themyscira. She will live on the island until she gets another call from Special Agent Trevor and Candy. Diana thinks that she will like being an informant for the CIA. She can live a life in the palace if she wants to. She can probably have a boyfriend. She might like living in New York or Washington, D.C.

Bruce on the other hand, is thinking about his next move. He thinks that he might go to the island of the Amazons. He thinks that with his money he can help others. His family and friends are in danger. He must leave Gotham City again. If Bruce wants to he can use his birth name again or he can choose to be someone else again. He likes being someone else. Being somebody else gives him anonymity to help others which he likes.


End file.
